I Hate Politics
by Starbuck58
Summary: This can be seen as what happened after my story Letting Go, Moving On but not you don't have to have read that before this. This is Olivia/Emily pairing. After Ghost in Law and Order: SVU timeline and Criminal Minds In Name and Blood. I think this is gonna be a long one. Hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Agent Hotchner had just left, and Emily was staring out of her living room window. A few minutes later Emily felt arms wrap around her waist, and she relaxed into the embrace.

"Your go-bag is ready." Olivia told her girlfriend. Emily smiled softly, and pulled Liv in closer to her.

"I haven't even decided if I'm going or not. You took two weeks off, which is unheard of, and you just got here. Besides we both know that we desperately need this time together. We haven't seen each other in almost a month. Not to mention that I couldn't make it to New York in time for Alex's attempted murder trial, and we need to deal with that." Prentiss told her lover. Benson slowly turned Emily around to face her.

"I love you. I agree with all of that. I'll go with you. Call Agent Hotchner, and have him cancel the FBI plane. We can take the Cabot jet. I'm sure Strauss will be impressed by you saving the Bureau some money. Em, sweetheart you have worked too hard and for so long to walk away from the BAU. Granted, I'm proud that you refused to play her game, but you could keep your job without having to worry about her pulling this shit. You need to go. Tell your team whatever you want about me, but you know I can be useful. If nothing else, I'm another set of eyes. Plus, with Gideon still MIA you're down a body. Then when we get back, we work on what we need to do. You normally get a few days of down time after a case, and I'll still be here for two weeks." Olivia pleaded her case. Emily leaned in and kissed her girl slowly and passionately.

"I love you. Call the pilot and Reid, so he won't say anything. I'll call Hotch, and let him know." Emily told Liv. Spencer had showed up at Prentiss' apartment about six months ago when Benson was in town. They then had to explain their relationship to him. Reid was the only one on the team who knew that Emily was gay.

After the arrest.

"I'll make sure it's official." Hotch told Prentiss before going to talk to Strauss.

"Here let me clean you up." Olivia told her girlfriend as the EMT let her take over.

"Thanks. I'd forgotten how much a 2x4 to the head hurts. Strauss will probably want to debrief on the plane." Emily explained hoping Liv wouldn't be upset. Benson quickly applied butterfly bandages, and cleaned up the blood.

"There all done. That's fine, babe. I'll take the jet back. You want me to pick you up from work?" Olivia asked while she quickly and discreetly caressed the younger woman's cheek. Emily briefly leaned into the gesture.

"That sounds great. Liv, I need…" Prentiss was trying to keep her composure, but was slowly losing it. Benson knew exactly what Emily needed.

"Come here. I got you." Olivia softly ordered while wrapping her in a tight embrace. Emily held on just as tightly. Liv moved them to the other side of the ambulance, blocking them from the other's view. That's all that Emily needed, as she leaned into a reassuring kiss from her partner.

"God, I needed that honey. I can't wait to get you home. I love you." Prentiss expressed.

"I love you too. Come on before they start looking for you. I'll be waiting for you in the BAU parking lot. I'll see you in a few hours, kay." Olivia replied and quickly kissed Em before leaving.

BAU Plane

"Hey Reid." Prentiss greeted the boy genius, and sat down across from him away from the others.

"Emily. I was surprised when you showed up with Olivia. She normally is only in town for the weekends." Spencer commented.

"Yeah. When I told her I resigned, she took two weeks off. She had just gotten to my condo, when Hotch asked me to come and help. I wasn't going to come. Liv and I haven't seen each other in about a month. She packed my go-bag, convinced me to go, offered the use of the Cabot jet, and somehow got me to agree to have her come along." Emily explained.

"Well she did figure out what we were missing in the profile. Don't you normally call her when we deal with sexually motivated cases?" Reid asked and praised. Emily nodded in response. "Wait, she voluntarily took time off work? Why?" Reid asked.

"We were away on a case when Alex's attempted murder trial was going on, and I had wanted to be there. Something happened, and Liv and I still need to work through it." Emily tried to gently tell the genius. Spencer sat up quickly and leaned in closer to his friend.

"She cheated on you?" Reid whispered harshly in disbelief.

"Technically. Kinda. I knew that it was going to happen, they had unfinished issues that needed to be addressed. So, them having sex, I knew it was a given. I had wanted to be there, so that we could deal with it right away. But we haven't had the chance to see each other." Prentiss tried to rationalize it to Spencer.

"Are you really justifying her actions, or are you trying to convince yourself that you are okay with how she behaved?" Spencer pressed.

"Both. I understand. I really do, but it still fucking hurts. I know that she would never do that with anyone else. It's fucking Alexandra Cabot. Liv was there the night Alex was shot. She applied pressure to the GSW. Rode with her in the ambulance. Was the first person they told that Alex had died. Liv had to tell Stabler and Cregan. Then three weeks after that, and the night before the funeral, the Marshalls tell Stabler and Liv to meet them at an address. Then out of a black SUV steps out Alex Cabot with her arm in a sling. No one knew that they were in a relationship with one another. Liv couldn't hug or hold or even kiss her one last time. She got two minutes out of earshot of the Marshalls and Elliot. Just enough time for Alex to tell her, that she was giving her everything, and to look after her mother. Alex told Olivia to come see me after the funeral, which both Liv and Elliot were expected to attend. So put yourself in Olivia's shoes. What would you do when Alex returns and needs 24 hour protection, and you've been selected to take on nights? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have done what Liv did?" Emily answered, explained, and asked.

"I would have done what she did, but you're right it's fucked. Is she sorry?" Spencer replied and asked.

"She's sorry that she hurt me. God, Reid. Once Alex was asleep, Olivia called me balling. Wanting to know if she had lost me. I told her that she would never lose me. Then she asked me if I could come to New York. I couldn't get away. We were in the middle of the Henkel case. I had to take care of J.J. when we were looking for you. I told her that you were missing. Liv said finding you was top priority. I wished that I didn't think of you guys as family because if you were just co-workers I would have been on the next flight to New York." Emily answered trying to explain what had transpired. Spencer moved to sit next to Prentiss, entwined their hands together, and rested his head against hers. Trying to give comfort.

Olivia was waiting for Emily right outside the Federal Building. Prentiss smiled brightly when she saw Liv as she left work.

"I picked up dinner from your favorite restaurant. I got a case of your favorite wine, and a case of your favorite beer. I also picked up some groceries." Liv told Emily as she casually wrapped an arm around the Profiler's waist as they started to walk to the car.

"That sounds amazing. Hotch gave me two days off. You're still staying the full two weeks?" Prentiss asked. Olivia nodded in response.

"Detective Benson, may I have a word?" Strauss asked as she caught up to the women.

"Of course Section Chief." Olivia answered and motioned for Emily to wait while she went to talk with Strauss. By then J.J had reached Prentiss and were chatting.

"Good job on the case Detective. Dr. Reid also tells me that Agent Prentiss calls you for a consult on sexually motivated cases. How did you know he would act the way that he did? Perfect?" Strauss congratulated and asked.

"My mother was an alcoholic, so I can relate. In a way." Benson answered truthfully.

"Detective, I'd like to offer you a place on the team. They could use your insights. I've looked at your service jacket, impressive. So how about it Detective?" Section Chief Strauss proposed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I won't do what you tried to get Agent Prentiss to do." Benson told the ambitious Chief.

"I'm not going to be asking you to do that. Agent Hotchner made it clear that the team is only concerned with doing their jobs. This is a sincere offer." Erin assured the New York Detective.

"You should also be aware that Agent Prentiss and I are in a romantic relationship. Will that be an issue?" Olivia continued.

"That won't be a problem. As long as it does not interfere with doing your jobs." Strauss answered.

"It won't. I'll have to talk to Emily, but I'm pretty sure my answer will be yes. I'll let you know for certain in a couple of days." Liv assured and told the Section Chief.

"That'll be fine. Have a nice evening." Erin told the Detective, and walked back into the Federal Building. Olivia then rejoined Emily and J.J. in the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"She offered me a place on the team." Olivia answered her girlfriend with a smile.

"She offered you a job? What did you say? Did you tell her about us?" Emily rattled off questions

"Yes, she offered me a job. I told I would not be a rat. I told her about us, and she said that as long as we keep it professional she's fine with it." Olivia calmly responded.

"What about you?" J.J. asked slightly confused.

"Olivia and I are dating. We've been together a little over a year." Prentiss answered J.J.'s question.

"You're gay?" Jennifer pressed.

"Yes. Is that a problem for you?" Emily answered and questioned.

"No. Not at all. It's just you and Spence seemed really close on the plane ride home." J.J. responded.

"He knows more about me then the rest of you, and he knows about Liv and me. He was being a good friend, about understanding the distance between Liv and I." Prentiss half lied.

"Kay. I'll see you guys later." J.J. conceded.

Emily's Condo

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough." Emily apologized to Liv as she saw the marks she left on her lover's body. Olivia leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Em's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm not complaining. Besides I left my share of marks on you." Liv told her. Prentiss moved so that her head was resting on Olivia's lap. Liv started playing with the younger woman's dark locks.

"I want you to take the job." Emily told Olivia softly.

"Okay." Benson replied.

"That's it, okay." Prentiss said in disbelief.

"Did you think that I was going to fight you on this? I'm tired of the long distance. You were planning on moving to New York, when you resigned." Olivia explained.

"Thank you." Emily whispered before kissing Liv. "You're moving in with me. I'm not letting out of my sight." Prentiss informed her detective.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to talk about the Alex thing?" Olivia asked cautiously, not wanting to pick a fight.

"What's there to talk about? You had sex with her. I just re-marked my territory. You're moving in." Prentiss replied tensely. Olivia moved Emily so that she was straddling her. Emily looked into Liv's eyes.

"I am so in love with you Emily Prentiss. I'm sorry that I hurt you. That was something I never wanted to do, was hurt you. Are we okay?" Liv announced and asked.

"Yeah we're going to be okay. I love you Olivia Benson-Cabot." Emily hesitated on the Cabot, when the Cabot estate was transferred to Liv it was necessary for her to legally add or change her name to Cabot, Liv sighed.

"It's the Cabot that your mother likes the most. When we're ready it can easily be changed to Prentiss. Only a handful of people know about me being a Cabot. Besides at work I'll be Agent Benson." Olivia tried to ease Emily's fears.

"Speaking of work, how do you want to play that?" Emily changed the subject.

"Well, you know that I keep work separate from personal. Aside from sharing a room while on a case, I say we leave it at that. Obviously Hotchner, Reid, and J.J. know about us. We don't hide us but also don't flaunt it. What do you think?" Liv answered thoughtfully.

"Sleeping next to you every night is going to be so amazing. I do agree with you on how to play us in the work environment." Emily added her input.

"Let's get some sleep; we've got a lot to do in the next two days before you have to go back to work." Liv replied as she turned the lights off.

Two days later BAU Bullpen…

"Morning Reid, Liv is going to come by and take you to lunch; after her meeting with Strauss. That okay?" Prentiss asked the boy genius.

"Yeah sure Em, she's taking the job?" Spencer asked. Emily smiled and nodded in response.

…..

Lunch

"So when do you start?" Reid asked after they placed their order.

"Beginning of next week." Olivia answered.

"Look Olivia, I understand why you did what you did with Alexandra, I do. But I'm fairly certain that, that fell into the category of you hurt Emily and I'll kill you territory." Spencer told Benson bluntly.

"I know Reid. It's going to take time, but I'll make it up to her. That's why I'm taking this job and moving in with her. She was afraid to tell me that she wanted me to take this offer. I said okay and that was it." Liv explained.

"You sure about this?" Reid asked.

"I am Spencer. A year, that's a long time for a long-distance relationship. Especially when it's always been long-distance." Benson continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Days Later …

"Prentiss, we're going for drinks, you coming?" Morgan asked his partner.

"Yeah, I just have to make a phone call." Emily answered while she pulled her phone out. "Hey, I'm going to be a few hours. Okay see you later." Em said into her cell.

"You joining us Princess?" Garcia asked once Emily had hung up. Prentiss smiled at the nickname and nodded in answer. "You can invite him to come with." Penelope prodded.

"Him? Him who?" J.J. questioned.

"Emily's boyfriend, I think she should invite him for drinks. We need to make sure he's good enough for her." Garcia explained. Prentiss took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey, you want to join us for drinks? Yeah I'm sure. You good? Okay I'll text you the address. I'll see you there." Emily said.

"Sweet he's coming! You know that I will be doing an extensive background check on him." Garcia gushed.

"I have a feeling that he will pass with flying colors." Reid put his two cents in.

"Thank you Reid." Emily said.

"Does your mother approve? Because if she does that's like a major red flag." Morgan asked and teased.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with my mother's approval of who I date, it's just a bonus." Prentiss defended.

"Wow. An Ambassador seal of approval, you do know I'm going to be looking even harder at him." Penelope added as they left work. Emily just shook her head.

The BAU found a table, settled in, and ordered drinks.

"He here yet?" Garcia asked actively scanning the crowd,

"Baby Girl, he'll be here when he gets here. He's probably coming from DC. So give him some time." Morgan explained. Prentiss nodded confirming his statement. The group chatted comfortably for about ten minutes until Emily's phone rang.

"Hey, yeah I'll meet you outside." Emily said before hanging up. "I'll be right back." Prentiss told her team-mates, and left.

"Hey." Liv greeted.

"Hi" Em replied and kissed her girlfriend.

"Are you sure about this?" Benson asked.

"Yes, it'll be better for them to know about us before you start work. We can't tell them about you joining the team, Hotch wants to handle that." Prentiss answered.

"Okay, let's do this." Olivia said as they walked into the bar hand in hand.

"With the exception of Garcia, you've already met Olivia Benson. So, Olivia; Penelope Garcia, Garcia Liv." Emily jumped in.

"Nice." Was all Derek said with a smile.

"OMG. This… Wow." Garcia managed to get out then was speechless.

"I think you broke her Emily." J.J. said with a smirk.

"Hold up. You knew about Prentiss and Benson?" Morgan questioned the blonde.

"I did. I found out when we got back from Milwaukee." J.J. replied.

"I've known for a while." Reid told them.

"How long have you known, and how'd you find out?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer found out about us 6 months ago. When I'm not on call, I come to DC. He showed up when I was in town, and we told him." Olivia explained.

"It wasn't a secret, it just hadn't come up. Garcia offered a situation that proved to be a perfect way to tell you guys." Emily continued.

"I get it, and yes there was never a good time for you to tell us. So, thank you for telling us." Garcia told the couple.

"So how long have you two been together?" Morgan asked.

"Almost a year and a half, but we've known each other for years." Olivia answered Derek.

"How did you two meet, the first time?" Spencer questioned.

"It was in '99. I was dating Abbie Carmichael, and I accompanied her to some charity function. Em was there with the Ambassador. At some point we were introduced to each other. The three of us spent the entire night complaining about having to attend those type of functions. We became friends and stayed in touch." Liv told the story of how she and Emily had met.

"Aside from you being involved at the time you met, why did it take so long for you two to get together?" J.J. inquired.

"Short version is timing and wanting it." Emily replied cryptically.

"There is so much more to that, that you're not telling, but we'll let it slide for now." Morgan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night…

"You do realize that we are looking at some major groveling to do When Morgan and Garcia find out that you're joining the team." Emily told Olivia as they got into bed. Liv sighed as Emily layed down using the detective's shoulder as a pillow.

"I am aware. I won't be full time until I clear my open cases. You know that Stabler is going to be a pain in both of our asses." Benson countered.

"Shit! I forgot about him. We could pay for all five of his kid's college tuitions, and that still won't be enough for you leaving, essentially, him. When did he get so damn possessive of you?" Prentiss remarked and asked.

"When Kathy started referring to me as his work wife." Liv answered.

"How's your transfer going?" Em inquired.

"Cragen is okay with it. I'm meeting with Abbie tomorrow. She's dealing with all the paperwork." Olivia replied.

"Is that your phone that keeps vibrating?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Stabler has been blowing up my phone, since we landed in Milwaukee." Liv explained. Just then Emily's phone began ringing.

"Prentiss." Em answered.

"_Why isn't she answering my phone calls?_" Elliot demanded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you would be y guess." Prentiss replied.

"_What's in Milwaukee?_" Elliot questioned.

"Detective Stabler, I should remind you that stalking is a crime." Emily informed the man.

"_Don't try to be cute. I want to talk to her._" Stabler insisted.

"Babe?" Emily asked her girlfriend. Liv shook her head, and took Emily's phone.

"Seriously El? I told you that I was taking two weeks to spend time with Em. All you need to know is that I'm with her, it doesn't matter where. Hell we might decide to spend the weekend in The Keys or The Hamptons. I don't need to get your permission for anything I do." Liv vented her frustration at his suffocating behavior.

"_I get what you're saying, but you'll take Novak's calls._" Stabler persisted.

"Elliot I need you to back-off for a bit. I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend." Liv told her partner. She could feel him roll his eyes. "I know that you have issues with me being with Emily, but you are acting like a jealous boyfriend. Do I need to call Kathy?" Olivia explained and threatened.

"_No. I get it._" Stabler admitted.

"Okay. I'm done talking to you, until I get back. You are going to apologize to Em for interrupting our evening." Benson told Elliot as she handed the phone back to Emily.

"_Emily I am sorry for disturbing your evening._" Stabler apologized.

"I accept your apology. Have a pleasant evening." Prentiss said before hanging up.

"I honestly didn't think he would resort to calling you." Liv told her lover.

"Are you going to tell him that you're moving to D.C.?" Em asked. Olivia sighed.

"I know that I have to. He's not going to like it. He doesn't approve of our relationship, it's his Catholic upbringing." Benson replied.

"I love you." Prentiss told Liv.

"I love you too." Liv said back.

The Next Day

"Hey darling." Abbie greeted her friend with a kiss to Olivia's cheek.

"Hi Abbie." Liv replied as she sat down.

"How'd it go last night?" Carmichael asked.

"It went well. It's been determined that Em and I, will have a lot of groveling to do once it is announced that I'm the BAU's latest hire." Benson replied.

"You knew that situation would be unavoidable. I've talked to Novak, and if Stabler plays nice the transition time could be as short as 4 to 5 months." Abbie commented. Olivia sighed deeply. "What did that idiot do?" Abbie asked while shaking her head in disbelief.

"He had been calling me non-stop since I landed in Milwaukee. I refused to take his calls. Casey must have told him that we talked because he called Emily last night." Olivia told her friend.

"He actually called Emily, so he could talk to you. Did you put him in his place?" Carmichael questioned.

"I did. I told him that he was acting like a jealous boyfriend. I threatened to call his wife. Benson answered.

"Good lord could he be any more of a pompous ass." Abbie stated.

"Have you talked to Texas?" Liv asked.

"Yes, I told Ma and Pop about you moving to D.C. for a new job. It took mom less than 5 minutes to suggest that I should seriously consider getting back together with you. You're going to have to tell her about Prentiss. She won't believe it coming from me. Mom has always had her heart set on us being together." Abbie explained.

"I know. It was and is the easiest thing I've ever done." Olivia commented.

"Which was what?" Abbie asked intrigued.

"Loving you. I told you that I would always love you, and I have never broken that promise. The love may have changed, but I do still love you." Liv replied. Abbie took a moment to process that information.

"Does Emily know?" Carmichael pressed after a moment.

"Of course Emily knows, as did Alex. You gave me a family. I wasn't going to give that up, just because we aren't together. I was never going to let you leave my life. Abigail you are my best friend, and my family. I could never keep that from who I am with." Olivia laid out the truth.

"You know that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, and it means even more coming from you. Love you too, Ben." Abbie told Liv with a big smile.

"Detective Benson." Derek greeted when he touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Agent Morgan." Liv greeted. "Let me introduce you to my friend, Executive Assistant United States Attorney Abbigail Carmichael. Abbie, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan." Benson introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Morgan, please join us." Carmichael said as she gestured to the empty seat.

"Counselor, it's a pleasure." Morgan greeted as he sat.

"Please just Abbie is fine." Abbie stated.

"Forgive me for asking, but does Emily know that you're meeting your ex-girlfriend?" Morgan asked. Liv shared a smile with Carmichael before answering.

"Yes. Em knows that I was meeting with Abigail today. Abbie is also joining us for dinner tonight." Benson replied.

"Ben, I have to go. I'll see you later tonight." Abbie announced as she stood up, and kissed the top of Liv's head. "It was nice meeting you Agent Morgan." Carmichael stated as she left.

"Speaking of leaving, I have to go as well. It was nice seeing you again Morgan." Olivia excused herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long for this update. I have the next chapter written as well just doing some last minute editing. If you are reading my Boston story I should have an update for that as well in a few days. Hope you enjoy as always R&amp;R thanks.

Prentiss Condo…

"Liv I'm home." Emily announced as she walked through the door.

"In the kitchen Em." Olivia called out. Prentiss headed into the kitchen, and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Morgan told me that he saw you and Abbie today." Emily said. Liv smiled softly.

"I was wondering if he was going to tell you. Did he say if he overheard anything that you should know about?" Olivia asked. She had no idea if he had heard anything or not.

"Yes. He said that he overheard you telling Carmichael that you loved her. I think that's all that he heard because he offered to take care of it for me. Morgan was also very upset because he really did like you, and disappointed that you would hurt me like that." Emily replied trying to keep a straight face, but ended up giving in when Liv started laughing. Olivia pulled Em into an embrace, and kissed the Profiler tenderly.

"I love you." Benson said.

"I love you too. We might end up with some uninvited guests tonight." Prentiss told her girlfriend.

"Well then it's a good thing that I made a tone of food." Liv thought out loud.

"What did you make?" Emily asked excitedly. She loved Olivia's cooking.

"BBQ, I made a brisket and ribs, with potato salad, coleslaw, and cornbread. Abbie wanted some comfort food, so after you fell asleep I prepped the meat and put it in the smoker." Liv answered and explained.

"Hmm I'm beginning to see how that smoker is a gift for me, and not you now." Emily chuckled.

"You have time for a bath if you want before Abbie will be here. I have a few more things to do." Olivia told Em as she turned the younger woman loose. Prentiss just nodded as she made her way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile back in Garcia's Den…

"Babygirl, what can you find out about Princess' girlfriend?" Morgan asked Penelope.

"Why?" Garcia asked him truly confused.

"At lunch I ran into Benson. She was having lunch with her ex Carmichael. She told Carmichael that she loved her, and then Carmichael kissed Benson before leaving." Derek replied.

"Morgan are you sure about this?" Penelope asked slowly.

"What's the harm in doing a little bit of digging? We're just looking out for Emily." Derek reassured the tech. Garcia nodded in compliance.

"This is strange. All I'm finding is a matter of public record. I can't access any of her financials or personal info. It's not that I can't access it, it's just not there." Penelope told Morgan after 5 minutes of looking.

"How's that possible?" Morgan asked confused himself.

"Morgan I can't track her travel. No plane tickets. No toll ways. Nothing." Garcia told him.

"Hey Garcia do you have those results for me?" Reid asked as he walked into her office.

"Kid, how'd Emily, Hotch, and Benson get to Milwaukee?" Morgan questioned the genius.

"The jet." Spencer answered.

"Who's jet?" Garcia asked.

"Her jet." Reid replied.

"Emily's?" Derek pressed.

"Wait, I can't say anything else." Reid backed out of their line of questioning.

"Can't or won't?" Morgan continued.

"I can't." Spencer said emphatically.

"Babygirl get JJ. Come on Kid, we're going to get some answers." Morgan ordered as he started walking out of the office.

Prentiss' Condo… 25 minutes later

"Ben y'all have got some visitors." Abbie called out as she walked through the door, with Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Reid in tow.

"I figured as much, after Em told me about her conversation with Morgan. Luckily I made plenty of food." Olivia replied and explained.

"Is that grand-daddy's brisket, and ribs that I smell?" Abbie asked walking further into the condo.

"Yes with grandma's potato salad, coleslaw, and cornbread. I know that you've been missing home, so I made you some comfort food." Liv answered.

"Where's Prentiss?" Morgan demanded.

"I'm right here." Emily said as she emerged from the bedroom. "What's going on guys?" Emily questioned as she sat down.

"Morgan was asking me some questions that I couldn't answer." Reid told Prentiss.

"Abbie could you please?" Em asked. Carmichael nodded, and proceeded to remove papers from her satchel. She handed Morgan, Garcia, and JJ each a packet.

"I need you to read those carefully, and sign them. Once you've done so, you'll get the answers you want." Abigail told them.

"Now that we've signed those nondisclosure/confidentiality papers, want to tell us why?" Morgan asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long, but this is the final chapter of this story, there will a sequel that will deal with Elliot and everything back in Manhattan. So please look for that. Hope you enjoy.

"Her mother, Abbie, and Emily were the only people who knew about our relationship." Olivia started.

"Who?" Morgan interrupted.

"Alexandra Cabot." Liv answered.

"The ADA that was thought dead, but came out of Witsec to testify?" Garcia asked slightly excited.

"Yes. The night before her funeral, my partner and I, were given a time and an address. She stepped out of the SUV, with her arm in a sling. To this day, I don't know if knowing she was alive did me any good. I inherited Alex's half of the Cabot Estate, when her mother passed, I inherited the rest. To the world it looks like the companies that they owned absorbed the Cabot Estate, but I have full and complete control." Benson explained softly with a small sad smile.

"What about you telling Carmichael that you love her, or the fact that she kissed you?" Morgan persisted. Liv shook her head in amusement.

"First of all, I kissed the top of her head as I was leaving, and secondly Olivia is family. Hell my parents introduce her as their daughter. What I want to know is what crawled up your butt and died?" Abbie answered and asked.

"Yeah Morgan, you've been hostile towards her since you met her." Emily pondered.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Derek replied honestly.

"Well you're going to have to figure it out fast, and deal with it. She's joining the team, Liv starts Monday." Prentiss told him.

"Who signed off on the transfer?" Garcia asked in shock.

"Strauss, with Hotch's okay." Reid answered, while JJ nodded in agreement.

"You two knew this?" Morgan questioned slightly hurt.

"I was there when Strauss offered Benson a place on the Team." JJ replied.

"Liv told me when we had lunch the other day." Spencer supplied.

"Hotch wanted to be the one to tell you, but whatever your problem with Olivia is, you're going to have to work through it fast." Emily told Derek

"Princess, I'm sorry. I'll make this work, I promise." Morgan pledged.

"I hope so. I'll see you guys later." Emily expressed, and walked them out of her condo,

"Good Lord that was something else." Abbie commented.

"He wants you. That's why he's acting the way he is. I'm a threat. It's why he was making a mountain out of a mole hill regarding my interaction with Tex at lunch today." Olivia observed thoughtfully.

"Shit. She's right. Y'all are going to have to be flawless." Abbie told her friends.

"Shouldn't be that difficult, I've done this before." Liv stated casually.

"Alex." Emily whispered realizing what Carmichael was implying. "He can't ever even suspect that anything happened during her attempted murder trial." Em continued.

"Exactly, who know what happened?" Abbie asked seriously.

"Just us and Reid." Olivia replied.

"Will he be a problem?" Abbie questioned.

"No he can keep a secret." Emily answered.

"We, you and I, cannot let Alex affect us. Em are we good on that?" Benson asked her girlfriend.

"Yes. It won't be a problem. I promise." Emily replied confidently.

*So this is it. Hope you liked it. R&amp;R please. I'm working on finishing my Boston fic.


End file.
